The present disclosure relates to a joint member that is inserted into holes, which are formed through packing members such as, for example, a cardboard or the like and aligned with each other, to connect the packing members, separated in two or more parts, with each other.
Conventionally, a so-called C-type packing casing, in which a product is put on a pallet and covered with an upper box, is widely used in a case where a large and heavy product such as an electronic device or the like is packed. An example of the conventional C-type packing box is shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12. A packing box 100 is composed of a lower box 101 and an upper box 102, and a pallet 103 is attached to a bottom surface of the lower box 101. Besides, each side surface of the lower box 101 is provided with a through-hole 104a through a central portion. A using method of such packing box 100 is shown in FIG. 12. First, an article to be packed (not shown) is put on the lower box 101 and covered with the cylindrical upper box 102.
A through-hole 104b is formed through a lower portion of the upper box 102 at a position corresponding to the through-hole 104a of the lower box 101, the through-holes 104a and 104b are aligned with each other, a fastener 105 is inserted into the aligned through-holes 104a and 104b, whereby the lower box 101 and the upper box 102 are integrally connected to each other. By using such lower box 101 to which the pallet 103 is attached, it is unnecessary to further put the packing box 100 on the pallet 103 after a product is packed; accordingly, it becomes easy to pack and transport an especially large product and the like.
A method is devised, in which the fastener for connecting the lower box 101 and the upper box 102 is easily removed when unpacking such C-type packing box. For example, a joint member is known, which has a base member (base body), which has a cylindrical portion; a flange portion formed at an end of the cylindrical portion; and a pair of hook members connected to opposite inner walls of the cylindrical portion via a hinge portion, and a key member (key body) which has a pushing portion insertable into the cylindrical portion of the base member.